The present disclosure relates to circumferential seals, and in particular, to a circumferential seal having a ceramic runner for gas turbine engines.
Seal systems with ceramic circumferential runners are often used in the high temperature environment of gas turbine engines where rotational structure extends through stationary structures, for example, to seal mainshaft bearing compartments. The runner is mounted to the rotational structure such as the engine shaft through a flexible mount structure and ride upon a rotationally stationary carbon seal.
A primary challenge to utilization of ceramic runners within a circumferential seal is the flexible mount structure.